Sibling Rivalries
by LittleCabreja
Summary: Clary Fray is a 16 year old girl who lives with her mom, Jocelyn Fray. After her mom returns from London on short notice to declare that she is engaged to a man named Luke Garroway with a gorgeous adopted son named Jace, Clary is forced to suppress her growing feelings for Jace. But when Jace confesses his love for her, will they be able to find a way to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**CLARY'S P.O.V**

Clary was in her room getting the outfit that she was gonna wear for the first day of school out when there was a knock at her door. "What?" She said to the door.

"Well I can always come back later." The voice said.

Clary knew that voice. "Mom!" She said running and opening the door.

She embraced her mom, Jocelyn Fray. Clary hadn't seen her mom in 9 months.

"I wasn't expecting you for another 3 months." Clary said.

Her mom smiled. "Well I had a little change of plans." She said.

Clary was confused. Then she saw a ring on her moms finger. "Mom, what is that?" Clary asked.

"Sit down, darling." Her mom said guiding Clary to her bed.

"While I was in London, I met a man named Luke Garroway. He was sweet and handsome. He has a 17 year old son named Jace. 8 years ago, Luke found Jace, abused and scared, when he was only 9. Luke raised him. Listen sweetheart, ever since your father died, it left a hole in my heart that can only be filled by love and Luke can fill it. He proposed to me a month ago. We are getting married on Saturday." She said.

Clary stared at her hands. She was happy for her mom but also upset that she didn't even ask her. "I'm happy for you mom." Clary said.

Her mom smiled. "Good." she said. "Because now you're going to have a new father and a new brother."

_Stepfather and stepbrother _Clary thought to herself. Jocelyn stood up. "Well, now that I got that out, let's go meet them." she said.

Clary stood up and followed her mother out to the car.

* * *

The drive down to the airport wasn't as long as Clary thought it would be. They stood by the baggage claim and waited. Clary pulled out her phone and plugged hear ear-buds in. She put her music on shuffle and her favorite song started playing

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_

_When someone walks into your heart through an open door_

_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your world_

_Suddenly your world has changed forever_

_No, there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_When you're one with the one you were meant to find_

_Everything falls in place, all the stars align_

_When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your life_

_It's like they've been in your life forever_

_No, there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_So now we've found our way to find each other_

_So now I found my way to you_

At that moment, Clary looked up and saw Jocelyn walking towards two men. The taller one Clary knew immediately was Luke. He was tall, about 6'1. He had dark brown hair with a single white streak in it. As he got closer Clary saw that he had blue eyes. Then Clary's gaze shifted to the other man, more teenage boy than man. He was about 5'11 with blonde hair. He had golden eyes. _He looks like an angel _Clary thought, but she quickly dismissed the thought. "Clary, this is Luke." Jocelyn said.

Luke stuck out a hand and Clary took it. "It's nice to meet you." Luke said.

Clary just smiled as she released his hand. "And this is my son, Jace." Luke said gesturing to the boy.

Jace stuck out his hand but this time Clary took it hesitantly. "Nice to meet you." she tried to say but it came out in a whisper.

He smiled. It was a mischievous smile. Almost as if he was saying _Are you sure? _but it was gone too quickly for Clary to interpret it. "Pleasure." Jace said in a gorgeously delicious British accent.

Clary looked down at her feet so no one would notice the blood rushing to her pale cheeks. She heard someone clear their throat and she realized that she was still holding Jace's hand. She quickly released it and tried to discreetly wipe her sweaty palms and her shorts. "Well, we all better head home. Clary and Jace need a good nights sleep for school tomorrow." Jocelyn said with an awkward smile.

_This is gonna be a long school year._ Clary thought to herself as she squished in between luggage and Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Clary awoke to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. Lazily she turned it off and just laid there. _First day of school. Good luck, Clary _she thought to herself. She rolled out of bed and slipped on her yellow sundress with black knee-high boots. Then, standing in front of her mirror, she tried to convince herself that she can't have feelings for Jace. That didn't work so she freshened up and went downstairs for breakfast. She expected to see her mom in the kitchen but when she turned the corner she saw Jace standing in front of the stove. "Fried or scrambled?" Jace said over his shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Clary said confused.

Jace chuckled. "Your eggs. Do you want them fried or scrambled." he said.

"Oh, um scrambled I guess." Clary said.

_He's making breakfast? _was all Clary was thinking. She didn't even notice Jace trying to talk to her. "Clary. Clary. Clary. Anyone there? Earth to Clary." Jace was saying.

"Huh?" she said ignoring her interrupted thoughts.

"I didn't realize that the Fray's eat standing up. You're like birds." Jace said obviously suppressing laughter.

Clary glared back at him. "Ha ha very funny. Give me my eggs." She said grabbing the plate out of his hands.

They didn't talk much during breakfast. Clary was studying Jace's features; his sharp cheekbones, the curve of his eyebrows, the scar on his chin, the way his hair was messy yet perfect. He would be easy to draw. The sound of heavy footsteps running down the stairs interrupted her thoughts. "So apparently I'm supposed to drive you two to school in the mornings." Luke said running into the kitchen.

Clary glanced at the clock. _8:20 _"We're gonna be late!" she said grabbing her bag from the counter and running out the door.

* * *

The drive to school involved Luke blaring Adele and singing his heart out and Jace and Clary sitting in the back trying to make it stop. When they finally got to Tisch High School Clary and Jace jumped out of the car and ran into the rather large building for two reasons; one: because they were already late. and two: because they wanted to get away from Luke's terribly off-key singing.  
Jocelyn, being the protective mother that she is, made sure that Jace and Clary were in all of the same classes. It took her 3 hours on the phone with the principal and $150 but she wanted them to "bond".

Clary and Jace ran to their first class...History. They slipped in the door and tried to sit in the back but their teacher saw them. "Ah, we have two more recruits." their history teacher Mr. Schneider said.

Clary winced as she faced the entire class. She glanced at Jace who looked comfortable. "Names." Mr. Schneider said.

Clary opened her mouth to say something but Jace beat her to it. "I'm Jace Wayland-Garroway and this is my sis-" He started but Clary elbowed him in the ribs.

She didn't want people to know he was her soon-to-be step-brother. "She's your sister?" Mr. Schneider asked.

"No, he's my best friend so he sometimes mistakenly calls me his sister." Clary said politely.

Jace looked amused but he said nothing. Mr. Schneider on the other hand was looking at them like they were crazy. "Alright. Please take your seats." he said turning back to the whiteboard.

Jace and Clary slid into two seats in the back. Clary sighed in relief. "Best friends?" she heard Jace whisper.

She playfully shushed him and tried to pay attention to the lesson. _Bravo, Fray._ She thought smiling. Maybe she had a chance with Jace after all.


	3. Author's Note

Hey my lovelys! Sorry for not updating in the past...a long time. This is my first year in High School and I've been soooooo super busy. I'm working on the next chapter now and I'm planning to update every 3-4 days...or sooner depending on my level of busyness. Thanks for being patient! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Yours always,

LittleCabreja


	4. Chapter 3

Why is it that when you're waiting for something the time slows down? It was the last day of school before Fall Break. Only two more minutes until she could be free of all of the burdens that came along with school-for a week at least. She stared at the clock, trying to tune out whatever her Health teacher was saying. Then her eyes drifted to her new step-brother. Everyone at school, including the teachers, still thought that her and Jace were just bestfriends whose parents had a thing for eachother. Even though he somethimes made her want to rip her hair out, he had grown on her. She started to think of what might have happened if they had met under different circumstances and she let her imagination drift. "Clary, what do you think?" Mr. Kendrick's voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

She stuttered. Just when she was about to say something stupid the sweet sound of the school bell rang in her ears. She let out a sigh of relief and quickly packed up her things.

After she had gotten all of the papers she would need to take home, she closed her locker to find someone standing on the other side. "Hello!" said Isabelle in her awesome accent.

_What is it with people and British accents? _Clary thought to herself.

"So, I wanted to invite you and your friend, Jace, to my house tonight." She said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

Clary quicky weent through her mental calender to make sure she didn't have anything planned. "Yeah, sure. I'll let my mom and Jace know." She said with a small smile.

"Great! See you at 5:00." She said with a wink towards Jace and then walked away in her 6-inch heels.

_What does she have planned? _Clary thought.

"What was that about?" said a voice behind her.

She turned to see Jace leaning against her locker. She felt her heart stop for a moment. Why did he have this affect on her? She tried to shake the feeling. "Izzy invited us over later." Clary said.

"Oh, ok. Are we going?" He asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Clary replied trying not to let him know that she coudn't breath.

Then she spun on her heel and walked towards the door.

* * *

Clary rang the doorbell at Isabelle's house. Alec opened the door after a few moments. He didn't look to pleased to see us on the other side of the door. He let us in reluctantly. Their appartment was beautiful. The colors all matched perfectly, but, knowing Isabelle, she hadn't expected anything less. I hear the sound of footsteps coming towards us and turned to see Isabelle in slightly too short jean shorts and a tank-top. "Great! You're here. Now we can start." Isabelle said.

"Start what?" I asked suspiciosly.

"Why Truth or Dare, of course." She said, her voice dripping with mischeif.

Jace and I looked at eacht other. What had we gotten ourselves into?


	5. Chapter 4

They all sat on the couches in the living room, facing each other. Alec was in arm chair, as was Isabelle, and Jace and Clary sat on the love seat. What a coincidence. "Wow, no one's going to volunteer to start?" Isabelle leaned forward, letting her cleavage be shown to the world (the world meaning Jace). It kind of bothered Clary. She was afraid Isabelle was trying to steal Jace from her, not that he was ever truly her's to start. "Fine then," Isabelle sighed sitting up, "I will. Alec, truth or dare?" Isabelle said turning to her brother. Clary let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Uh, truth, I guess." Alec said with a hint of annoyance.

"Alright. I think a lot of people have been wondering this; Are you gay?" Isabelle said smoothly. Alec didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, what of it?" He said. The words came out easily, like a hot knife through butter, but Clary could see in his eyes that he was embarrassed. She had always been able to see someones emotions through their eyes, ever since she was a little girl. "Clary, truth or dare?" Alec said turning to her. She knew he didn't like her. He never has. Her pulse started to speed up. She tried to keep her cool, even though she was mentally freaking out.

"Dare." She said, her eyes challenging him. He looked over at Isabelle and terribly mischievous grins were plastered on both of their faces. At that point Clary wished she could change her dare to a truth.

"Since you and Jace are such good friends, I don't think it'll be such a big deal if you have to kiss him for like, oh I don't know, 30 seconds." Alec said innocently. My heart stopped. Half of her was ecstatic, but the other half, not so much. _He's my freaking step-bother! _Clary thought to herself. She knew if she did it, it would be super awkward between her and Jace for who knows how long. But, if she didn't, what would everyone think of her? She came to the conclusion that she had no choice. She turned to Jace.

"You good with this?" She asked him quietly.

"Why not?" He said giving her a small smile.

"Starting the timer now." Isabelle said. Jace started to lean in. Clary's heart was slamming against her chest. She was sure that everyone could her it, but she kept going. When their lips finally touched, electricity sparked. It was a sweet, innocent kiss at first. She rested her hands on his chest and he lifted one hand to her face. His thumb ran back forth across her cheekbone. She couldn't believe what was happening. He deepened the kiss. Her hands traveled slowly to his neck. When she finally pulled away, she found it hard to breath. Her pulse sky-rocketed. Alec and Isabelle were looking, open-mouthed, at both of them. Isabelle smiled. _That's what she had in mind?_ Clary thought to herself. "Well done." Isabelle said clapping slowly.

The rest of the night wasn't as intense. Jace and Clary left around 11:00. No one spoke on the drive home. We walked up the stairs silently, trying not to wake Luke and Jocelyn. Before Clary could turn to go into her bedroom, a hand grabbed her arm. She turned to see Jace looking at her. She tried to read his eyes. Regret? Disgust? No, that wasn't what she saw. Desire. She saw, desire in his golden eyes. He cupped her face and placed his lips on hers. Her mind was racing. When he released, they both just stood there, her hands on his chest, his on either side of her face.

"Good night, Clary." Jace said, releasing her and returning to his room. Clary stood there dumb-struck. She came to her senses and retreated to her room. She threw herself on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to process what just happened. She had just kissed her step-brother, the biggest crush she'd ever had, twice in one night. Sleep did not come easily, but it came. She did not dream, her thoughts were to scattered to do so. But she did not want to wake up.


	6. Chapter 5

There was no way to describe how awkward it was for Clary the next few weeks. Clary and Jace barely spoke and most of the people at school thought they were in a fight. Isabelle and Alec knew, or at least thought they knew, otherwise. Clary had tried to talk to him several times and failed. After the first month without speaking had passed, Clary couldn't take it anymore. One Saturday, when only her and Jace were home, she walked into his room. He looked up from his phone and seemed surprised. "We need to talk." Clary said shutting the door behind her.

"Alright." Jace replied putting his phone down and turning towards her. Clary took a deep shaky breath. She didn't know why she was so nerveous. She had talked to him countless times before.

"What are we?" Clary asked. She avoided his eyes, looking at everything in his room except at him. She heard him get up from his bed. She still didn't look up. She felt him hand on her shoulder. She felt a ball of emotion build up in her throat.

"Clary." Jace said softly. His voice full of something. Something sweet and innocent, yet strong. She couldn't look up. His hand cupped her chin and lifted her head gently. Her eyes met his. Green against gold. As hard as she tried, she couldn't hold back her tears. They spilled over the edge. He reached up and wiped them off her face, his hand lingering on her cheek. Then he quickly released. Clary was so confused. Why did he keep leading her on? "We can't do this Clary" He said running his fingers through his hair. Clary's heart sank.

"Why not?" She asked, her voice breaking. Jace stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Because you're my sister!" Jace said frustrated.

"Step-sister." Clary mumbled.

"I don't care! What would your mom think? My step-dad? I won't do this! I won't! I can't." He said raising his voice. The words were like knives into Clary's soul. She sat down abruptly. It was silent for an eternity.

"Do you regret it?" Clay asked in a whisper. Jace turned sharply. He was in front of her in two strides. He quickly grabbed her small pale hands and lifted her to her feet.

"Why would I regret it? How could I? Yes, I have feelings for you, but that's all they can be. Feelings. We can't act on them. What we did-what I did, shouldn't have happened. That kiss was reckless and irrational. It can't happen again. Do you understand?" Jace said. The words sank deep into Clary's mind. _Reckless. Irrational._ How could he say that? Did he not feel what she felt? Tears threatened to fall once again but she refused to let that happen. She closed her eyes and took a breath. Nodding slowly, she felt a sudden chill as Jace released her hands. "Alright. Can we go back to being best friends?" He asked. She forced a smile.

"Of course." She said as believably as she could. He let out a sigh of relief and brought her into a warm embrace. _Why does he tease me? _She released him as quickly as she could without seeming to rushed. With one last smile she left the room, retreating to her room. Without being able to stop them, sobs took over her small form. She shook uncontrolably until the wors of her tears left. She just lay there against her familiar pillow, thinking of him. The one boy she loved. Yes, loved. The one boy she could never have. She drifted off to sleep without bothering to wipe her red, tear-streaked face. Only thinking of one person. Jace.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was requested to do a chapter from Jace's POV by RilylovesClace (SHOUTOUT) xD but anyway I've decided to give it a go. Hope you enjoy getting inside Jace's head. ;)**

I watched Clary as she left my room. Closing the door, I leaned against it and slid to the ground, holding my head in my hands. For the first time in almost 10 years, I cried. Since I was alone, I didn't hold the tears back. I thought about Clary. How she tucked her hair behind her ear when she drew. The way she chewed on the end of her pencil or pen when she was thinking. How she saw everything in this world from a different perspective. I wiped my face and walked over to the desk next to my bed. In the drawer, under all of my notes from school and stuff, I pulled out a small envelope. Clary had given it to me a few weeks ago.

**_Flashback_**

_"Jace!" A familiar voice called from down the stairs. I smiled. Hearing her voice always gave me this warm and fuzzy feeling, but I couldn't let her know that. It would ruin everything. "Jace, where are you?" Clary called again._

_"In my room!" I replied putting my my knife down. I had always had a knack for weapons. I heard a soft knock on my door before it opened slowly. A red-brown head popped into my room. _

_"Hey." She said walking over to join my on my bed. She hopped up and sat cross-legged facing me. I noticed that she had both hands behind her back._

_"Hey, what do you have there?" I replied trying to get a better look. She blushed a light shade of red. An envelope appered from behind her. Slowly, she handed it to me._

_"You can't open it yet. I don't know if you're ready yet. Open it when you feel like you wouldn't want to live without me as your little sister." She said the last part especially quiet. I already knew I didn't want to live without her, but my feelings for her were stronger than a brother for his sister. I smiled._

_"Thank you." I said giving her a quick hug. I slid off the bed and placed the envelope gently in my drawer._

_**End of Flashback**_

I broke the seal and took a breath. I had no idea what was inside it. I pulled out the several pieces of paper. I inhaled sharply when I saw what they were. They were drawings. They were drawings of me. One of me cooking eggs for breakfast in my pajamas. One of me playing Flappy Bird on my phone. One of me and Clary sleeping in the backseat. I had seen the picture Jocelyn had taken of us on the way back from dinner. It was late and Clary had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I didn't dare wake her because I knew how grumpy she could be in the mornings, so, I layed my head on hers and let her steady breathing lull me to sleep. I smiled. In the bottom of the package I wound a small charm. It was in the shape of a beautiful knife. There was a small rolled up piece of paper attached to it. I unrolled it and read the small handwriting.

_Hope you like the charm. I saw it at the mall and thought of you. I don't really know what you will use it for though. Knowing you, you'll figure something out._

_Love you bro, Clary_

I knew exactly what to do with it. I went to my work bench and grabbed a metal drill. I drilled a small hole into the hilt of the knife charm. I slipped a thin metal chain through the hole and pulled it over my head. I settled comfortably around my neck. I smiled. Even though I could never have Clary, I would always have a piece of her around next to my heart (literally).


End file.
